


a falling star (never falls too far)

by moonriise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonriise/pseuds/moonriise
Summary: A boy, a letter, and a departure.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	a falling star (never falls too far)

Tooru’s hands shook as he struggled to tear the front of the envelope. He didn’t like to have sharp things near him anymore, so he had to open letters by hand. He ran the tip of his pointer finger under the triangular seal, finally separating paper from paper.

He felt the sting at the same time as he heard the rip. He watched as a small splotch of red spread beneath the blue ink heart drawn at the top right corner.

“Fuck.”

He shook the envelope until a paper folded thrice fell out. He noticed the envelope still seemed to be weighed down, but decided to leave it be for now. He unfolded the letter, and stuck his paper-cut finger into his mouth to clean the blood while he read.

_Tooru,_

_You already know everything I’ve ever wanted to say to you, so I guess there isn’t much for me to write. But it felt wrong to leave without at least saying goodbye._

_You know I care about you, but I can’t keep doing this to myself. I throw myself under the bus again and again, and you say you’re trying but there is always a next time. I’m so tired of next times._

_I don’t really write letters, but I know you’d want something to keep. Please don’t look for me._

_Hajime_

He reached back into the envelope to see what else his lover had left for him inside. The keychain he’d gifted him last year, and a dried cherry blossom Tooru had saved from one of their walks.

Tooru didn’t feel the tears until he saw them stain the paper too.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn’t that good but it’s the first thing i’ve written in months so i’ll take what i can get
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/directmoonlight)


End file.
